


Странная и нелогичная

by Bella_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Волан-де-Морт пал в первую войну, Гарри и Луна друзья с детства, Учебные заведения, гет, романтика, у Гарри счастливое детство, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Potter/pseuds/Bella_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Луна знакомы с самого детства. И казалось бы их не могут связывать никакие чувства кроме, как дружбы. Но это далеко не так. Сидя на астрономической башне Гарри пытается разобраться в себе и в своих чувствах к подруге детства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странная и нелогичная

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка: http://cs624917.vk.me/v624917601/13345/KKGSyelmTyk.jpg  
> Группа автора: http://vk.com/bellapotterficwriter

Красивый парень сидел на подоконнике в башне Хогвартса. Черные растрепанные волосы, очки на носу, небрежная поза, мантия съехала набок — этот парень серьезно задумался. Гарри сидел здесь уже около часа, но не беспокоился, что здесь его кто-нибудь найдет. Проход на этот этаж был завален, но благодаря отцовской карте мародеров, он узнал, как сюда попасть. На улице стоял конец мая. Светило солнце и, казалось бы, чего Поттеру в школе надо, когда за окном такая прекрасная погода? Но Гарри продолжал размышлять. А думал он о девушке. Луне Лавгуд. Гарри поражался этой девушке. Как однажды сказал Рон: «Странная и нелогичная». Да, такой была Луна Лавгуд. Она была беловолосым Ангелом. С Гарри она была в дружеских отношениях, что с недавнего времени стало немного напрягать Поттера. Гермиона сказала, что замечает иногда задумчивые взгляды Луны, обращенные на Гарри. Да и Гарри не раз ловил на себе взгляды Лавгуд, но как только их глаза встречались, серые и зеленые, она тут же отводила взгляд и продолжала беззаботно болтать с подругой или кушать, ее любимый, вишневый пирог. Гарри вздохнул. Странная и нелогичная. Он любил ее еще с четвертого курса, но он знал, что для нее он просто друг. Он слал ей каждый день подарки, то розу, то книжку, то шоколад из сладкого королевства. Он видел, как загорались ее глаза от счастья каждый раз, когда она получала подарок за завтраком. И возможно она догадывалась от кого эти дары… Но, тем не менее, он продолжал ловить на себе ее взгляды. Странная и нелогичная. Гарри очень любил ее волосы. Такой насыщенный белый цвет, на солнце светящийся серебром. Как он мечтал провести рукой по этим волосам. Дотронуться до ее щеки и сказать ей в лицо всё, что он думает. Пригласив на танец, обнять за талию… Гарри вздохнул. «Так можно с ума сойти» — подумал он. Он пытался не привлекать ее внимание, он понимал, что один неверный шаг с его стороны, и он лишится её дружбы. Тем более что за последние недель шесть, их отношения испортились из-за Дерека Урринтона. Но раньше, до появления Урринтона, они каждый день начиная с воскресенья тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого года они, ходили в гости к Хагриду пили у него чай, а потом шли в запретный лес, смотрели фестралов и нарглов, просто гуляли и дурачились. Они выстраивали свою дружбу много лет, и Луна четко дала ему понять однажды, что они друзья и не более. И это убивало Гарри. Да, ему надоело быть просто другом, он хочет стать ей парнем, любить ее и оберегать. Но это лишь его наивные мечты. Вдруг послышался шорох, потом треск и в проходе появилась та, которую Гарри ожидал видеть здесь меньше всего. -Луна? Девушка улыбнулась, -Привет, Гарри. -Что ты здесь делаешь? Кто рассказал тебе про ход? — спросил Гарри, уже заранее зная ответ. -Гермиона, — подтвердила догадки Поттера девушка, еще шире улыбнувшись. -На улице такая хорошая погода, а ты сидишь тут в пыли, в окружение кирлизов. Давай сходим в лес, как в старые добрые времена, погуляем, навестим Хагрида? Вместо ответа Гарри указал на место рядом с собой: -Садись, — Луна села, не смотря на парня. -О чем думаешь? — спросила она, а потом добавила, — Хотя это не мое дело, я.. -Да нет, — прервал ее извинения парень, — как раз твое. Я думал о тебе. Повисла пауза. -Я так и знала — прошептала Луна. И тут Поттера понесло, как говорится. -Да что ты знаешь? Ты ни черта не знаешь. Ты не понимаешь, что я не хочу быть с тобой просто друзьями. Что мне невыносимо больно смотреть, как ты общаешься с этим Дереком, и как совсем перестала на меня обращать внимание. Иногда мне хочется взять тебя за руку, отвести к себе в спальню и не выпускать оттуда, чтобы никто не видел, какая ты у меня красивая. Тебе не знакомы все эти животные инстинкты. Мне хочется постоянно держать тебя в поле зрения, убеждаясь, что с тобой ничего не случится, хотя я и так тебя практически всегда держу в поле зрения. Я не могу представить мою жизнь без тебя. Мне больно, ты это понимаешь? Ты мне нравишься с четвертого курса, но я, ни разу тебе об этом не говорил, боясь нарушить нашу дружбу. Но вот уже шесть недель подряд ты проводишь воскресенья с другим, и просишь меня уйти. А теперь я говорю тебе, уйди! Луна молча, с какой-то мольбой в глазах, выслушала эту тираду. После этой тирады Гарри стало еще хуже. -Не смотри так на меня и, прошу, уйди. Он устало прислонился затылком к стене и закрыл глаза. Услышал шорох и ее шаги, такие легкие и невесомые. Она ушла. Он рассказал ей все, что накипело за эти шесть недель. Ну и пусть. Остался месяц до конца школы и всё… Он пойдет учиться на мракоборца, а она еще год проучиться в школе, а потом поедет в какую-нибудь бредовую экспедицию. Неожиданно он почувствовал что-то теплое на своих губах. Открыв глаза, он увидел Луну, которая провела пальцем по его нижней губе. Она выглядела как-то странно, такой он ее еще никогда не видел. Вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, он нежно поцеловал пальчик, который оставался у него на губах. Луна улыбнулась. Она протянула вторую руку и дотронулась до щеки Гарри. Гарри осторожно прижался к ее руке. -Прости, — еле слышно произнесла девушка. -За что ты извиняешься? -За то, что связалась с Дереком, за то, что отдалилась от тебя, за все. — Ответила она. Гарри посмотрел ей в глаза. В них плескалась столько грусти, обиды самой на себя. Гарри притянул ее к себе за руку, и посадил на колени. Луна уткнулась ему в грудь. -Я больше не буду, — пробормотала она. -Не будешь что? -Причинять тебе боль, — она подняла свое лицо от его рубашки и посмотрела в глаза Гарри. Луна неуверенно прикоснулась своими губами к губам парня, думая что он ей ответит. Но Гарри, при всей своей любви, не шевельнулся. Луна вздохнула, опалив подбородок парня, горячим дыханием, и снова прикоснулась к его губам, но теперь уже уверенней. Она попыталась вложить в свой поцелуй всю свою нежность, которую она чувствовала к Гарри. Гарри ответил на поцелуй, крепче обнимая, Луну за талию. Он не прерывал их поцелуй, пока не почувствовал недостаток кислорода в легких. Он оторвался от нее и начал шептать ей на ухо милые словечки, но Луна снова поцеловала его, и он прошептал: -Любовь моя. Глаза Луны засветились счастьем. Она крепко обняла Гарри за шею и удобнее устроилась на его коленях. И хотела его поцеловать снова, но.. -Знаешь, а ведь ты мне так и не сказала, — коварно посмотрев на Луну, произнес Гарри. -Что не сказала? — не поняла Луна. -Что любишь меня… Луна рассмеялась и прошептала: -Я люблю тебя, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, и уже довольно долго. Гарри удивился. -А почему ты тогда не сказала мне об этом, ты ведь знала, что я к тебе не равнодушен? -Боялась. Гарри снова начал целовать ее. Его девушку. Луну. Лавгуд. Странную и нелогичную. Но уже ЕГО, а не Дерека Урринтона.


End file.
